my version of season 7
by Gummybear16
Summary: we find out what happens after season 7 for spoby
1. Chapter 1

**This is my VERY first story i have written if this goes well i will post every Monday so please review P.S this is After season 6**

 **Spencer's P.O.V**

I hear my phone buzz

" Oh no where's Hanna maybe you should ask Caleb just take the lipstick that's on his lips and track Hanna

-Kisses A "

What is that supposed to mean ... no he wouldn't i can ask him he won't lie would he ? " Hey Caleb can i ask you something in private i got this text from A and what does this mean " I show him my screen " I don't know maybe A is just messing with you what do you think it means ?" he said suspiciously " Well i thought the only reason it would be on your lips is because ... A's right that's why you laughed when i said i loved you even tho Hanna's dead and your a dude your both bitches for not telling me -" i said as i walked away he got my arm " HANNA ISN'T DEAD " he said casing attention on us . " What's going on " Toby said as he walks closer . What i wanted to say was _I am not dating this bitch anymore_ but what i said was " Nothing well i am going home and Caleb your going to have to find a new place to stay " . "HANNA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" i hear Emily yell as i see her all wounded " I ran away and i have something to tell you i know who -A is , it's Ali husband and i have something else to say ... I killed him " . "well at list he is gone call 911 " Emily said to Hanna . i heard Caleb say _she know's_ to Hanna . I went home after they found Hanna i locked all the door's and closed the blinds.

i changed into sweatpants and a baggy shirt . As i get my ice-cream and a spoon i hear a knock on the door. It was Toby " Hi are you sure that soon to be wife wants you to be here " i asked sarcastically. " Spencer what did Caleb do to you that made you yell at him" i really wanted to tell him but i can't he need's to get over me " You know that i don't have to answer you anymore you're not my boyfriend " that was better . " Well you kinda have to because we have a really long history and we still are friends right" " Hey how is the wedding planning stuff going where is it going to be you know i can always help" i changed the subject so i wouldn't have to answer the question " Spencer stop stalling just answer the damn question !" he said in a angry tone " Why the hell would you care Toby you have a perfect fiance and a perfect life without me so why would you even care about me anymore-" he interrupted me " Spencer you don't get it do you do you know what i did before i asked a girl out for a year i waited for you to come back from college and guess who told me i should move on from you " there was a silent pause " Who Toby who because i was in rosewood looking for you and i saw you kissing a girl after you proposed to her what was i suppose to do i told Ali never to speak about it ever again " no one spoke " sorry i didn't know so that's why you have been ignoring my texts when you where in Washington because it hurt to much- " i interrupted him " No Toby it was because no matter who you married or who i was dating i would still have feelings for you and- " i felt his lips on mine for 10 seconds then i puled back " well um ... i should go " he said " WAIT Toby i was yelling at Caleb because he cheated in me with Hanna " there was a emotional pause then he gave me a hug " Sorry Spencer " he said sincerely " No i am sorry i just messed with your relationship by kissing you back - " i said right before he said " Do you regret it kissing me back " as i put the ice-cream and my spoon back i think this is going to be a long talk. " No i don't do you " i asked " No , and i never stopped loving you ether " he got of the coach i held him back and got up " wait Toby " i kissed him he broke it i knew it was a bad idea " So sorry i just thought it was a good time- " He kissed me back. " This is bad Toby what is your fiance going to say " I say as he kisses my neck " well i guess she won't have to know " he said as i took of his shirt

 **Toby's P.O.V**

I wake up with Spencer in my arm's shot how am i going to explain myself to Yvonne! Spencer woke up and said " Did we ... you know sleep together" she looks under the blanket and cruses "Shit we did " she was fracking out and looking for her close and said " pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, il a finalement ete heureux avec Yvoonne" in french . "you know i speck french too right?" then she stopped for a second and said " oh yeah you should go before my parents get here and my other friends they could see you " she rushed me out. What happens now?

 **review what you think will happen and i will be posting every Monday and the more reviews the more fanfic's thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry **I computer was broken so sorry . Now I will post when I have the time .(this will be short)?**

 **Spencer's P.O.V**

I am at the the brew and see um... TOBY!

Why is he her I am her with Aria and Emily and Ali also Hanna

I get up and say " Um hi what the did you tell Yvonne yet what happened".

he looked at eme and said" no Did you tell Aria,Hanna,Ali,and Emily."

"No and I plan on keeping it that way but you have to tell your wife soon you can't keep it like this forever."

"You also can't always keep it like this you have to tell the"

" I will just need to move on befor I tell the look I am really sorry you where happy and now I messed it up I should have listed to you and went back to Washington I knew I would fall in love with you and I am very sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**please give me ideas on how the story should go and how it would probably end in a long time probably on chapter 100 but i will always write more fan fictions because i also have a mind that does not have the BEST ideas thank you BTW there is a new character named Sebastian**

 **Toby's POV**

I can't really hold this secret in any longer i need to tell someone... well here is my list Caleb, wait what kind of idea is that, theres my new partner Sebastian that would also get use closer as partners ... but how do i say this i mean i can't just say it ... I have a idea! He can also tell me a secret i can just tell him that it is a friendship thing. As i walk into my home i see Yvonne on the chair looking at me like she is really mad . "Tobias what in the world was so important that you had to skip OUR engagement dinner with my whole family do you know how important this was blah blah blah blah" that was the rest that Toby heard. " You know you never asked me if i was ok or if i got a place to sleep i think those are the questions you should be asking me by the way IM FINE i was helping a friend ." Toby thought Spencer would be worried and she would never call him the name he hated the most out of all of the names _Tobias_ he missed her and i really didn't want to forget what happened. All he came for is to drop of his close so he could go to see Spencer and just to check up on her i mean she just got cheated on. " Tobias we are getting married so you should tell me what is going on in your life-" he interrupted and said " I have to meet a friend see you for dinner" before she could catch him he left and went to his new Land Rover that he kinda hated because he couldn't ride the truck Spencer gave him. Yvonne said that it would be embracing to have me driving it around so her rich family bout me this car for christmas and i have no idea where they put my _original_ truck.

I am at the brew waiting for Spencer she is 10 minutes late and she also was in the bar last time i saw here. She finally came in looking like a train wreck what happened to the Spencer Hastings i dated it high school. "Spencer what the hell happened to you and what happened to your job don't you have to go back to Washington i thought you said you would go back." she sat down and rubbed her head " Look i know you want me to leave as soon as possible and never come back but i have no job so now i live in rosewood in my parents barn and work for my mom and i get it you never want to speak to me again since i made your life a living hell for years of high school and made you into a cop so now we can move one and never talk again so you can have a perfect life without me." She was leaving and i had to make it up to here some how i was still processing what she just said then i stopped her. " Spencer listen don't go i have to tell you ask you something and this doesn't really mater on what you pick " she sat down and said " Toby please don't make me diced on how your life goes so i would rather just not be in it." i think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad Spencer living in rosewood i mean i might get to see her everyday " Would you take back anything we did yesterday." Spencer froze maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask here all of a sudden " I heard from somewhere everything happens for a reason and this whole day i was thinking why did this happen to me why did i have to be such a slut but i forgot to remember everything happens for a reason and you should never forget that ether Toby" he also froze and didn't talk for a while " You know you are not a slut" he said just like in high school when she would call herself stupid or dumb he would always say that and it would always make her feel better because she knew he would kiss her or they would make out for a very long time until my mom or dad came but no now she can't do that cause he has someone else to do that with " I am Toby my boyfriend just cheated on me and i slept with my ex boyfriend and make his like even worse then it was when i was in your life." there was a silent moment then Toby answered the question i never answered " I don't regret it and you never answered the question do regret it or not " she took aa few seconds and said

 **big cliff hanger you will get to know what spencer answer is if you review and read the next chapter i might just do general POV from now on.**

 **bye bye sleep and live your life LIKE A BOSS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i am sorry that i toke so long but i need more reviews for ideas or i am going to have to end the story and it is hard to come up with ideas because i have summer work to do.**

 **SPENCERS P.O.V**

I am standing there not knowing what to do or say until Aria pats me on the shoulder and says "Hey i am going home do you want me to drop you of to your house " i quietly sigh in relief and and say "Yes i need to go but see you later " i walk quickly to Arias car pretending that nothing happened. As i open the car door and get in Aria asks "Hey what where you and Toby talking about you ... i don't know weird." that question made Spencer nerves " Um no he was just telling me about what the cops think happened to Ellet because i haven't told him what Hanna did " as she started the car and drove the said "maybe we should tell Toby what really happened because i don't know if I can handle lying to the cops anymore like were backing high school and A is running everything" the was a short pause until Spencer said "Well there is a difference since we where in high school and now when we where in high school we could trust that Toby wouldn't arrest us because he wasn't a cop but now we can't trust him we don't know him as well as we did 5 years ago" she said it a little aggressively " Spence that was a little harsh what was going on with you and Toby" she said worriedly " i told you nothing i sometimes have to be the one to stat the abios in life " she said a little bit louder. Aria looked at her for a little then said " Yeah you are right we need to see things like the really are " she says like she docent mean it . The rest of the ride was quiet until she got to Spencer's house and said goodbye and hugged as Spencer walked to the gate and into the barn she was thinking about what she said in the car about Toby and the fact that how true it was made her mad she knew when the came to rosewood that she would love him and he would have this great life with another girl and never love her back. As she tock her key and spend the door she walked to her bed room and played on her bed what a day she thought.

 **Sorry it is short didn't have time to write please give me ideas bye :-}**


End file.
